1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally appertains to improvements in mosquito control, and more particularly to a method and means for simulating a human being so that mosquitoes can be attracted away from areas of human gatherings whereby the mosquitoes or other insects or pests can be subsequently destroyed in any suitable manner.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Insect and mosquito extermination and control devices have been provided,as have methods of producing lactic acid, as for example as shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,857; 4,662,103; 4,698,303; 4,749,652; 4,771,001; and 4,817,329. However, neither these prior patents nor any others known to applicant achieve the results accomplished by the present invention.